Take Care
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Sequel to Five Years Later! Will everything be alright or will everything change? Read to find out!
1. Surprises, Secrets and Survival

**I wasn't planning on writing this so soon but you know I felt like it and I already knew what was going to happen so I may as well I hope you all enjoy it!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Can I just take a moment to say thanks for the reviews on 5 Years Later! I cannot believe I got so many reviews thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**I know this is really short but it's longer than the first chapter of Five Years Later so be happy lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's P.O.V.<strong>

I got to the main control room when lockdown started happening but knowing Becker he'll still find his way here.

Luckily there wasn't a creature incursion there was just the small fact that Danny's mad brother Ethan was holding an EMD to Jess' head and she looked terrified.

"Ethan? Why are you here it's been years what could you possibly want?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing much just checking up on you all to see how you're all doing."

"Then let Jess go."

"Why? She's my ticket out of here." Ethan said moving towards the exit.

"I wouldn't do that of I was you her husband already hates you."

"Why would I care what her husband thinks about me he's probably just a computer geek."

"You don't know how wrong you are now let my wife go or you won't be getting out of here alive." Becker said walking into the room.

"You're her husband? I thought I killed you when I left."

"Like I'd really let some pathetic person like you who uses women to get out of situations they can't get out of themselves kill me."

"Pathetic? I could fight my way out of here." Ethan said looking annoyed.

"Then let Jess go." I said.

"Fine then I'll let her go." Ethan said releasing Jess but instead of letting her walk off he pushed her in the direction of some tables where she hit front first before hitting her head on the floor.

"JESS!" Becker said running over to her while I walked over to Ethan and said,

"I'm going to enjoy this." Before punching him in the face then shooting him with an EMD.

"Becker is she alright?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"She hit her stomach pretty hard." Becker said.

"Yeah but shouldn't you be more worried about her head hitting the floor?"

"Of course I'm worried but Matt you don't understand she's pregnant."

"Seriously? Congratulations now let's get to the medical bay to get her checked out."

"Matt you forgetting one thing we're in lockdown."

"So how did you get here?"

"I have my ways and they don't close of the vents so I used them but we can't use them now and we need a medic!"

"Relax Becker we'll find a way."

"Matt you can't tell anyone about Jess being pregnant only the medics and us needs to know for now."

"Ok I understand."

"Wait you said you got in through the vents? What if we got Connor to do that and he can disable lockdown for us."

"Yeah do that but hurry."

"Connor can you hear me?" I said into my comms.

"Yeah I can hear you Matt."

"You need to get here now and disable lockdown."

"Good idea Matt but there's one problem I can't get to you."

"You can just go through the vents and hurry Jess is unconcious she needs a medic."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Connor get to them in time? Will baby Becker survive? Will Jess? All of these questions will be answered soon and maybe even sooner if you review! *Hint hint.* :) :D :) :D.<strong>


	2. Survival

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone you've made me very happy and motivated me to make this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**I'm really sorry about the late update and it being so short but it has taken me this long to write this and I did start writing this on the day Take Care got published so I hope you enjoy it! :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked when the doctor came back into Jess' room.

"She should be fine she just needs to wake up." The doctor said and I was relieved but it wasn't over yet.

"What about the baby is it alright?"

"We're not sure yet we have to wait for her to wake up but we think that the baby's alright because she hasn't been bleeding anywhere apart from her head."

"Will she have any memory loss?"

"No she should be fine with no lasting injuries we'll be back to check on the baby when she wakes up."

"About the baby can nobody else find out about that yet? We want to keep it a secret until we know everything's going to be alright." I said.

"Of course only the people that need to know will know does anyone else know?"

"Just Matt."

"I won't tell anyone else sir."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"How's Jess doing?" Matt asked.<p>

"The doctor said that she should be alright and she just needs to wake up."

"That's good what about the baby?"

"They don't know but she isn't bleeding so they think the baby's alright hopefully it is I don't think I could cope losing either one of them."

"They're tough Jess and the baby will survive don't worry Becker."

"Thanks for the support Matt can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you just keep everyone away from Jess' room for a bit so I can spend some time with her?"

"Sure take as long as you want." Matt said so I walked into Jess' room and saw her lying there and even though she's fine I felt pain in my stomach and heart seeing her like this especially as she was full of life just a few hours ago.

"Jess you need to wake up I can't ever lose you or Becker Jr remember them boots you saw this morning? Well if it's a boy then you can get them or if it's another girl then you can dress them up and they can be a mini Jess either way this baby is going to get loads of love from us and have a wonderful big sister and aunts and uncles that will adore them." I said wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"And you'll get spoilt I'll buy you all the chocolate you crave and I'll go out in the middle of the night if you want something completely random to eat and I'll take you on a shopping spree and you can buy anything you want even heels but you can't wear them in the last few months and I'll do some of your paperwork if you get tired at work and make you coffee and hot chocolate while you're working and I'll do anything you want me to do whatever it is."

"I hope you live up to all of these promises." I heard a quiet voice from my side say.

"Jess you're awake I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time I'll never put you in danger ever again-" I started saying wiping away my tears.

"Becker you saved me again you don't need to apologise and anyway you're taking me on a shopping spree so that can make up for what Ethan did to me."

"I already regret saying that I have a feeling my wallet is going to be very empty after the shopping spree and my arms will be full of your bags."

"Of course how else does a good shopping spree end?" Jess said smiling.

"I'll get the doctor." I said.

"I'm glad you're awake Miss Parker now-"

"It's Becker and I'm not Miss no more." Jess said interrupting him.

"Sorry Mrs Becker now I need to ask is there any pain in your stomach area?"

"No it just hurts when I stretch because of the way I hit it."

"Well that's a good sign we'll get you checked out to double check the baby's alright."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jess glad to see you awake." Matt said walking up to Jess' bed.<p>

"Where are the others?"

"Only two people are allowed in at a time for now."

"Oh ok who's here though because it's kind of late and they all have work tomorrow."

"Well Emily, Connor, Abby, Lester, Danny, Jenny are waiting outside."

"Danny and Jenny are here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Danny found out about Ethan attacking you and rushed here to see if you were alright and Jenny was worried about you too."

"They didn't need to go to all of that effort."

"No they didn't but they care about you just like everyone at the ARC does."

"So are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a few bruises and a headache."

"Is everything else alright?" Matt said and I knew what he was hinting towards.

"Like what?" Jess said trying to act innocent.

"Jess he knows I had to tell him when you hit your stomach and were unconcious."

"Oh." Was all Jess said.

"So how is Becker jr?"

"They're fine luckily we were scared that something had happened to them but they're fine." Jess said and Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad I've been worrying about that since Becker told me I can't imagine how you must of been feeling Becker."

"I was going mad I don't know how I got through it." I said.

"But we did." Jess said holding my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't actually think I was going to hurt either of them did you? :) :D.<strong>

**I was going to cut it off without the Matt bit so you didn't know if the baby survived or not but I decided that you'd had enough cliff hangers so I wrote it for you. :) :D.**

**I hope you all liked it because I tried really hard to make this a good chapter and I promise I will try to update soon! :) :D :) :D.**


End file.
